Flame and Fire: Purpose
by The Lonesome Rose
Summary: *SEQUEL TO FLAME AND FIRE: PASSAGE* Having narrowly escaped Order Sixty-Six and his confrontation with Vader, Han has bidden his time until the Skywalker twins are ready. He might be a good Jedi with tricks up his sleeves, but he's no teacher and he really doesn't look good in those brown robes. But he's got a plan. Kind of.
1. Prologue

This was not going to be easy.

Han tried to concentrate on landing the ship, but his attention was fixed on the Coruscanti landscape. He hadn't been here since...

"Watch it" Kris Katarn leaned over and grabbed the yolk to steady the ship.

"Sorry, master" Han amended, brushing back the memories.

"I should never have let Ferus teach you how to fly. Much too reckless."

"I can still make a steadier landing."

"This time perhaps"

Once the ship had landed, Kris immediately went to lower the ramp. Han took a minute to shut down the ship, all the while practicing a Jedi relaxation technique to calm himself. When at last he joined Kris, the other was already becoming impatient.

"We haven't much time. He's due to arrive any minute, and there might not be another chance."

"We'll get him." Han unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, but didn't activate it.

Was all his training enough for this? he wondered.

Nine years had passed since the Jedi Purge.

Nine years he'd stood to the side while the Imperial Empire formed until it held the galaxy in an iron fist.

Nine years he'd spent training for this mission.

This was not going to be easy, but it had to be done.

"Get ready," Kris warned as a single passenger shuttled landed close by.

Han took a deep breath and focused on their mission.

The shuttle's hatch snapped open and a dark-cladded figure emerged, his black cloak rippling behind him as he walked. As he advanced towards them, he ignited his crimson lightsaber. "You may have avoided death once, but you won't with me," he spoke in a cold voice.

"We shall see..." Kris replied with a grin.

Han ignited his lightsaber and stood ready...


	2. Chapter 1

It was dusk on Dagobah, but to any casual observer, it looked no different then any other time. Perhaps it had something to do with the increased activity of the nocturnal fauna, if there was any, or a subtle sense felt only by long-time residents of the swamp planet.

In any case, Luke decided he would never be quite sure.

He stood motionless, contemplating the vision of his friends, angry at himself for deserting them back at Hoth. The anger was unreasonable, since his Jedi training under Yoda had been necessary, but he still felt it. Behind him, he sensed Yoda's approach and turned to face his displeased mentor.

"Luke, complete your training you must."

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't go," Luke argued. Surely even Yoda had to sanction his decision. It was unthinkable that his mentor would even suggest he ignore his friends' plight.

"You don't know that" spoke a familiar voice. "Even Yoda cannot see their fate."

"Ben" Luke breathed, staring in surprise at his former mentor. "But I can help them."

"This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the force."

"I promised to return and finish what I've begun," Luke persisted, feeling sick at the thought of what was happening to Han and Leia while he delayed…

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer." Ben sounded so calm, as if he didn't care they might die.

"And that's why I have to go."

"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader."

"Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the force as his ally will conquer Vader and the Emperor. If end your training now you do, if choose this quick and easy path as Vader you do, become an agent of evil you will."

"And sacrifice Han and Leia?" Luke asked incredulously.

"If honor what they fight for you do…yes."

Luke wanted more than anything to leave and save his friends but he trusted his mentors. Since they had given him no reason to doubt them, perhaps they were right. Suppose he ignored their warnings and recklessly ran in to save his friends only to endanger them more?

It was difficult for Luke to come to the conclusion, but he did. "I'll stay" he replied heavily.

Yoda nodded approvingly and Ben smiled gently. "You've made the right decision, Luke."

His encouragement didn't make Luke feel any better with his decision, but at least his mentors approved.

* * *

As the group walked through the corridor, Lando explained to them all about 'his little operation here on Bespin' and all the progress that had recently been made.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked suspiciously. For some reason, he was wary of all of this. Sure it was all nice and fine on the surface, but what was being held back? There was no way the Empire would continue to ignore this.

"That's always been the danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here" Lando admitted. "But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever." Lando touched the panel on the wall and the doors slid open.

There, at the far end of the table, stood Darth Vader and the bounty hunter Boba Fett beside him.

Leia slipped her hand into Han's.

Without even thinking about it, Han drew his blaster and fired twice in succession.

Vader merely raised his gloved hand to deflect the shots into the wall then used the force to yank the blaster from Han's hand.

Han could've easily called his blaster right back, or maybe Vader's lightsaber, but he resisted the urge. It would do none of them any good, even though he wanted to wipe that smug little smirk off Fett's face. There was a rustle of movement behind them and they all turned to see a squad of stormtroopers all aiming for the three of them. Han did a quick head-count but knew he could never get all eleven down before Vader and Fett got him. And that would leave Leia and Chewie to them. Han wouldn't leave Leia.

He'd have to wait for better odds.

"We would be honored it you would join us," Vader spoke at last.

Han shot a glare at Lando, his supposed friend.

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry," said Lando, sounding not the least bit sorry.

"I'm sorry too."

Squeezing Leia's hand reassuringly, he stepped forward so the doors could close behind him. He dared to look at Vader, wondering if the Sith lord recognized him. Maybe Vader still believed him to have died on Coruscant when the mission had failed. He could only hope.


	3. Chapter 2

"I feel terrible" Han admitted to Chewbacca after the stormtroopers had left.

Chewie moaned in reply and gently helped his partner to a platform. A few seconds later, the door slid open and Leia was pushed in.

"Why are they doing this to us?"

"They never asked me any questions."

Leia was about to reply when the door slid open admitting Lando and two guards.

"Get out of here, Lando!" Han snarled.

"Just listen, will you? Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me."

"Over to you?"

"They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe."

Han found himself wondering what exactly Lando considered safe. 'Yeah, I bet you're really broken-up that Leia has to stay with you.'

"What about Han?" Leia asked, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter."

Leia's expression registered surprise and she reached over to squeeze Han's shoulder comfortingly. "Vader wants us all dead."

"He doesn't want you at all! He's after someone called Skywalker."

"Luke?" Han had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him."

"And we're the bait" concluded Leia.

Han couldn't stand it any longer. "You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you?" Slowly he eased himself off the platform. "My friend!" At these last, accusing words, Han lunged at Lando and his fist connected squarely with Lando's jaw. A second later though, the guards brought him crashing to the floor.

"Stop!" Lando cried suddenly. "I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better but I've got my own problems."

Han raised himself slightly to glare at his former friend. "Yeah, you're a real hero."

Lando shrugged then he and his guards left.

"You certainly have a way with people," Leia laughed as she and Chewie helped Han back to the platform.

"I know why Vader wants Luke" Han said abruptly. "He's finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"That Luke's his son."

Leia regarded Han for a long moment then slowly nodded. "No wonder he was so eager to catch us."

"There's more though and I want you to be honest, princess. Who do you love more, me or Luke?"

Chewie snickered.

Leia folded her arms, clearly annoyed. "We're prisoners of the Empire and that's all you can think about? Look, you want me to say I'd rather have Luke here?"

"Would you?"

"Han….it's not the time for this!"

"Leia, this game of yours has to end. There was only ever one qualified player."

Leia smirked. "Tough luck, flyboy, if you can't handle it"

Han managed a sly grin. "I wasn't talking about me. It's about Luke."

"And what's wrong with Luke?"

"Luke's your twin brother."

Instantly the amusement vanished from Leia's face. "You mean, all this time…?"

"I'm not making this up, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then Darth Vader is my father." Leia paled slightly, overwhelmed by the revelation. Thoughts whirled through her mind at a dizzying rate. Luke, her brother? It was so incredible and yet somehow she knew Han was right. All this time, she'd been in love with…her brother? More terrible was the revealing of Darth Vader as her father. After all he'd done…to be known as his daughter…

Leia felt something wet on her cheek and noticed the concerned expression on Han's face. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Do you think you should know? Leia…I'm sorry. If there's any…"

"Please, just hold me" Leia whispered, unable to say anything else.

After seeing such endurance from her, Han found it hard to believe this was the same Leia. Still, he loved her. Ignoring the faint twinges of pain, Han tenderly embraced Leia and held her close. Even though they were in a potentially dangerous situation, at that moment Han wouldn't have it any other way. 'Good thing Luke's her brother.'

"I'm glad you're here, Han" Leia managed at last.

"So am I."

* * *

Darth Vader surveyed the carbon-freezing chamber disapprovingly. "This faculty is crude, but it should be adequate enough to transport Skywalker on his journey to the Emperor." He turned to a nearby technician. "Has Skywalker's ship landed yet?"

The technician flinched slightly. "No, Lord Vader, we've no sign of any approaching ship in the system."

"So…Skywalker is proving himself to be a worthy opponent. Quite surprising…"

Lando regarded Vader uneasily. "Shall I see your ship readied, Lord Vader?" he knew he was taking his life in his hands with the question, but it was a necessary risk.

Fortunately, Darth Vader was not disturbed by the question. "It would seem we have overstayed our welcome. Since Skywalker is not coming, we might as well leave. Very well, Calrissian, take Captain Solo and the princess to my ship."

"That was never a term of our agreement" Lando argued. "Leia was to stay with me!"

Vader replied in a cold, warning tone "I'm altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further."

Lando's hand flew to his throat, but a second later, the tightening sensation was gone.

"What about the bounty for Solo?" Fett demanded suddenly.

"The deal was you'd get Solo after I captured Skywalker. Accompany Calrissian, bounty hunter, then you may take your leave."

Fett's attention remained on Vader. "What about my reward for capturing the Millennium Falcon?"

"I'll credit you half, but that's all. Take it or leave it."

"It will suffice, for now" Fett grudgingly replied.

"Don't make trouble for me, bounty hunter" warned Vader icily. "If you get in my way, I will deal with you most unpleasantly. The same goes for you, Calrissian."

Lando nodded hastily and headed for the door. The sooner he got Han and Leia out of here, the sooner he would be rid of Darth Vader.

Then he could breath freely again.

"I'm never going to let this happen again," he muttered.


	4. Chapter 3

"So just how do you know this anyway?" Leia finally asked, once she found her voice.

"I was there."

"You were?" Leia gasped. "I think I remember seeing you! But…" her voice softened "…how are we going to get out of here?"

"Never tell me the odds" Han replied. "We'll find a way."

Leia managed a small smile. "I know."

The sound of the door opening startled them both and they looked over to see Lando and Boba Fett enter both armed with blasters. Han stiffened when Fett moved his blaster to cover them then handed Leia a pair of cuffs.

"Put those on him" Fett ordered, motioning with his blaster.

Leia glanced at Han questioningly.

"Just do what he says" Han replied, his attention fixed on the blaster.

Leia snapped the cuffs on his wrists then allowed Fett to put a pair on her.

"Alright, let's get moving" Fett announced, nodding to the door.

Chewbacca wailed a mournful farewell as the group left.

Han glared at Lando who trailed behind them. "So torturing us wasn't bad enough, huh? Now you just had to turn us over!"

"I had no choice," Lando growled. "Lord Vader's more persuasive than you realize."

"If you really cared, you'd stick up for us instead of taking the easy way out. Don't you even care about what'll happen to Leia?"

A flash of concern passed across Lando's face and the blaster trembled in his hand. "It's too late for that" he sighed.

"There's still time" Han insisted. "Just help Leia and me get out of here. All you've got to do is turn on Fett."

Lando glanced around fearfully. "Just keep your crazy ideas to yourself, Han."

"Or give me your blaster and I'll take on Fett."

"You know I can't do that. I have a duty to these people here. If the Empire took control-"

"A duty to yourself, you mean" Han cut in roughly. "Just cause you're afraid of what Vader'll do to you."

Enraged, Lando punched Han, which threw him roughly to the floor. "Don't you dare talk that way to me! I did what I had to do."

Leia met Lando's eyes, briefly but accusingly, before bending down next to Han. "Han, are you alright?"

"I think so," Han replied with a pained grin.

"Are you sure?" Leia leaned closer, pretending to examine to rising bruise on his face. "Time's running out," she hissed.

"Look, just stay close to me and be ready to move." Han didn't really have a plan and he could tell Leia was the same, but he'd think of something. He preferred not to reveal his Jedi identity, but it looked like there might be no other way.

"Let's get going," Fett said, grabbing Leia's arm and yanking her to her feet, "I've got other bounties to collect."

"Leave her alone, Fett," Han said warningly.

"Don't like anyone messing with your princess, Solo?" Fett teased. "Don't worry, in a few hours after Vader gets done with you, you'll forget all about her." He turned to Lando, "Make yourself useful, Calrissian, and keep them apart. And try to stay under control, will you?"

Lando shot a glare at the bounty hunter before forcing Han to stand.

"Some friend you turned out to be."

Lando shrugged off the accusation. "Once I get rid of you, my problems are gone." he shot back. "So if I were you, I'd stop worrying about my problems and focus on yours."

'You have no idea…'

* * *

Luke stood at the edge of the swamp, fingering a stone in his hand, and focusing on a point in the murky water. "Ben, what was my father like?" he asked suddenly.

Obi-Wan considered his reply briefly. "He was a good friend and a highly talented Jedi. He had so much promise." A fond smile lit up his face. "I lost count of all the times he saved my life."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"He was arrogant and impatient, similar to yourself. Those vices contributed to his downfall."

Luke frowned thoughtfully. "You said Darth Vader killed him. When?"

"In the Jedi Purge on Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied. His voice grew heavy. "I did all I could to save him, but I still wonder if I could've done more."

Luke had just tossed a second stone and it abruptly sank after only two skips. He spun around to face his mentor. "There's something you're not telling me about my father."

"What haven't I told you?"

"You said you didn't want to lose me like you did Vader. If Vader was your apprentice, was it before or after my father?"

"A Jedi may have more than one apprentice, Luke," Obi-Wan said sternly.

Luke recognized the rebuke in his master's voice and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, master. I just felt something wasn't right with what you said. I'd better go check on R2."

Scarcely had Luke been gone when Yoda came up beside Obi-Wan.

"The boy's too smart for us, master. Sooner or later, he'll find out."

Yoda frowned. "Think wise is it to tell him?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "He will only find out somehow. Wouldn't it be better for us to just tell him?"

* * *

Artoo twiddled a question as Luke came by.

"No, I don't think we're leaving for awhile. They're fine for now anyway." Luke sat down on a tree stump. "You know, Artoo, how sometimes you feel like someone's holding back on you? I'm sure there's something important Ben's not telling me about my father."

Artoo ventured an opinion.

Luke laughed. "No I guess you don't know. Well is there anything you know about the Jedi Purge?"

The astromech droid beeped an affirmative and projected a holo from his dome.

A young man strode into the Jedi Temple followed by a large army of clone troopers. A group of children watched him then one spoke. There was no audio so Luke could only guess what was being said. The man ignited his lightsaber, a red blade, and began cutting down the children. Behind him, the clone troopers streamed in…

"Who's that, Artoo?"

Artoo replied that it was Darth Vader.

"So that's what he looks like without the mask. Do you have any holos of my father, Artoo?"

Artoo whirled and the holo changed.

Into a large meeting room, Darth Vader strode to a table where several non-human species sat. One rose to greet him, but Vader flew at him with ignited lightsaber and killed him with a flick of his wrist. Panic erupted. Luke waited tensely, expecting at any second a Jedi to appear. The holo ended with Darth Vader surveying the dead bodies.

"Hey, where is he? Artoo, what's going on?"

Artoo warbled a reply and Luke shook his head.

"No, I don't think that was the holo. Show me the right one this time."

Artoo complied and brought up another holo.

A ship touched down on a volcanic planet and immediately a woman rushed out toward Darth Vader. Luke stared at the holo, recognizing his mother. Cautiously, he reached out to touch her, though his fingers met only thin air. Suddenly, his mother was clawing at her throat and gasping for Vader to let her go.

"You're with him!" Vader growled at her, glaring at Obi-Wan who stood at the top of the ramp. "You brought him to kill me!" Furious, he threw her roughly to the ground. She lay unmoving.

Obi-Wan rushed over to Padme and knelt next to her. A burst of static cut off the beginning of his reply. "…have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now- until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"If you're not with me, than you're against me!"

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes."

Darth Vader leapt at Obi-Wan and their lightsabers clashed.

The holo faded, but Luke barely noticed. He sat with his head resting on his folded arms and staring at the holo, deep in though.

* * *

Leia glanced over at Han again, wondering what his plan was. Fett was leading them out to the platform and practically had them on Darth Vader's ship already. Then she realized he was waiting for Fett to leave; only, the bounty hunter wasn't leaving. As they walked up the ramp, Leia glanced around quickly and was relieved to see no sign of Darth Vader.

"We'd better wait here for instructions," Lando suggested.

"You stay here with them, Calrissian," Fett retorted. "I did what Vader said and now I'm wanting to get paid. You can handle these two, can't you?"

Lando scowled at Fett.

"I thought not." Fett leaned against the wall so he was facing the others and blocking any chance of escape. "We stay here." Fett had barely finished speaking when he suddenly tripped and went tumbling down the ramp.

Leia's breath caught in her throat, and she spun around to confront Han, though Lando had been closer, when the cuffs binding her wrists broke free and fell to the floor. "What-?" She turned in time to see Han fire a stun bolt at Lando. "Han!"

"Come on!" Han grabbed Leia's hand and together they raced down the hall. After a few minutes, they ducked into a room to hide, until their pursuers past.

Leia stared at Han in astonishment. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Jedi?"

* * *

Trying to sort out his thoughts, Luke wandered away with the intent of talking to Yoda again. He found himself instead at the entrance to the cave. Luke hesitated momentarily, wondering if he'd have another vision of Darth Vader trying to kill him, but he swallowed his fear and ventured inside.


	5. Chapter 4

Leia continued to stare at Han, starting to feel angry at him. "You've been a Jedi all this time? How could you do this to me?"

"I had no choice, Leia."

"No choice? No choice? You lied to me for three years, Han. There's no excuse for that. You pretended to love me…"

"That wasn't a lie," Han said quickly.

"I trusted you, Han. Luke looked up to you and then you…how could you do this to us, to your friends? You might've even done more for the Alliance…"

"Leia, I couldn't…"

"You certainly could've told us. Maybe I should just surrender to Vader…"

"Leia, would you let me explain?" When Leia made no reply, Han continued. "About ten years ago, my mentor and I were assigned the mission to face Darth Vader and kill him. We thought for sure we had the advantage, but something went wrong." Han paused for a second. "Vader was too skilled, too prepared for us. My mentor and I fought with all we had, but it wasn't enough. We were both fatally wounded and Vader left us for dead." Han traced the scar on his chin. "He gave me this."

Leia, at a loss for words, gazed into his eyes.

"As my mentor lay dying, he made me promise never to reveal my identity as a Jedi to anyone…until the time was right. My mentor died and I should've too, but I didn't."

"But why did you reveal yourself when you did?" Leia asked in a whisper.

"I had to save you, Leia. There was no way I could let Vader take you like that." Han paused, studying her reaction. "I want you to understand. If Vader knew…he think I'm dead, Leia, but if he knew I was still alive…it would only put you in danger. He would've killed me during the torturing, if he knew. I'm sorry I deceived you all this time."

"I understand" Leia replied softly. "Your secret's safe with me."

Han grinned gratefully at her. "There's just one more thing."

"Now what?"

"You've got the potential to be a Jedi too, Leia."

"Me?" Leia gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, which is why I've got to get you out of here," Han said, fixing his attention on the door. "If Vader finds out, well, you get the idea." The sound of numerous footsteps came towards them. Han stood, blaster at the ready.

"Han, if something happens, I want you to know… I love you."

"I know," Han replied. "It doesn't take a Jedi to know that."

Leia leaned forward to kiss him, but the moment was broken when Boba Fett and the stormtroopers blocked the door.

Han aimed his blaster to fire, but Fett shook his head mockingly. "Hey Solo, you shoot and the princess gets it." Han noticed Fett's blaster trained on Leia with a shot impossible for Fett to miss.

"Drop the blaster and send it over here"

Han met Leia's eyes for a brief second. 'I'm not going to let them get you, Leia.' He let the blaster fall from his hand and kicked it over to Fett.

Being careful not to let his aim stray, Fett bent down to grab the blaster. "Got any more ideas about escaping, Solo?"

"None that come to mind," Han replied grudgingly. The stormtroopers herded Han and Leia down the hall towards the ship's detention cells.

Leia glimpsed the ship's hangar from far off and a plan began to form in her mind. 'If only we could distract them somehow…"

"Bounty hunter, I told you to take your pay and go," came a voice from behind.

Leia swallowed hard as she turned to face Vader.

"You said to take them to your ship," argued Fett.

"This is my ship, isn't it? You've done your job, now get out."

Fett regarded Vader briefly before replying. "They'll try to escape again."

"Not with me, they won't," Vader hissed. He turned to address the stormtroopers. "Escort the bounty hunter off the ship and see he gets paid."

* * *

Darth Vader strode down the corridor but stopped abruptly when he sensed something. "Calrissian, where are Captain Solo and the princess?" he demanded when he saw the administer approach.

"On the ship, as you wanted"

"I sense Skywalker has fallen for the trap. He is here. I can feel him." Excitedly, Vader went to the landing platform where his Imperial Cruiser waited. As he entered the ship, he drew more heavily on the force to determine where Luke was. "I have you now, Skywalker. There'll be no easy escape for you as there was last time.'

* * *

Leia watched Fett and the stormtroopers leave, somewhat hopeful. Then, she turned back to Vader and any plans she had were quickly forgotten.

"Just try escaping and see what happens" Vader challenged. "Follow me."

Leia started after him, firmly resolved to escape somehow. Glancing back at Han, Leia noticed him lagging behind. 'Does he have a plan?' Leia wondered. They walked on further and Leia took note that was no one else around. There was only Vader left to deal with and then…all at once, Vader was gone. Leia spun around. Han had stopped walking and was leaning against the wall wearily. Leia glanced up and down the hall but they were the only ones there. "Han, we've got to get to the hangar." She took his hand and found it cold. "You're shaking."

"I'll be alright in a few minutes." Han noted the confusion in Leia's face. "He was just a force-ghost, Leia."

"You did that?"

"Did it work alright? I mean, it's been awhile since I've done anything like that and never that complicated."

Leia smiled. "You had me fooled."

"Good" Han replied with a smug smirk. "Fett fell for it anyway. Now where'd you see the hangar?"

"Further down" she said, pointing forward.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Darth Vader pursued Luke down past the detention cells and nearly to the other end of the ship. Reaching out with the force again, he sensed that Luke was just in front of him. Slowly he rounded the corner, wanting to take Luke by surprise…

* * *

They were just a few feet from the hangar when Han stopped suddenly, his danger sense tingling. "Leia, don't move," he warned as he tried to trace the source.

"Han!" Leia grabbed him and yanked him down a second before a flurry of blaster bolts sliced through the empty air. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what had happened.

"Told you, you were a Jedi." Han caught a blaster from one of the stormtroopers. "Hey, catch!"

Leia looked up in time to see the blaster. "You have to teach me that trick." She set her aim on one of the stormtroopers and fired. He fell to the floor with a groan and another stepped forward to take his place.

Within a few moments the battle had ended.

"Stormtroopers couldn't shoot any target, let alone a moving one."

"Han, hurry up before their friends come!" Leia said, backing towards the hangar.

* * *

As he neared his target, Darth Vader heard a gunfire then a sudden ominous silence. Heading for the hangar were his prisoners, but oddly Luke wasn't anywhere in sight. Then Vader realized. He raised his hand and caught one of the blasters. Han didn't bother to try to stop him. He stood, staring down Vader with his hands clenched at his sides. Vader slowly advanced, his hand drifting to the lightsaber at his belt.

Leia glanced down the hall hastily. Any moment, another squad of stormtroopers would come and they're escape opportunity would be lost. Though, things weren't looking very positive with Darth Vader.

"A pity I didn't manage to kill you on Coruscant," Vader spoke at last.

"Yeah, too bad. Now you've got to kill me all over again," Han replied in an equally cold voice.

"Arrogant as ever, I see."

Leia couldn't stand it any longer. "If you kill me and Han, we're no use as bait to you," she said, slowly inching towards Han "and if you kill Han, there's no guarantee Luke will risk his neck just to save me. So wouldn't it be better to just put aside the death mark until Luke falls into the trap?"

Vader turned towards her. "He didn't tell you sooner, did he? And why I wonder…"

Leia fought to keep her expression steady, but Vader sensed her feelings.

"I thought as much. Did you ever wonder why, Princess Leia? Because he was too afraid he would face me in revenge. I personally cut down his mentor, you know." Vader turned back to Han. "So all these years he has assumed another identity, thinking I would never know. But I do know."

Han glared at Vader, but made not reply. Consciously, he forced himself to recall the Jedi Code. This wasn't the time, nor place to challenge Vader. His first duty was to Leia.

Vader glanced at Leia to see her reaction and suddenly felt he'd seen her before but it hadn't been her. Her face, her manner, reminded him of someone he'd known long ago, before he'd become a Sith lord. He could feel the name in his mind, but the answer had been long forgotten.

Han pulled a small thermal detonator from his pocket and thrust it at Vader. "Hay, Anakin, try this on for size!"

The use of his old name brought back shadows of memories he wasn't ready to face. Enraged, Vader felt ready to kill that annoying apprentice once and for all, bait or no bait. He dove out of the way as the detonator exploded. When he looked up again, a single ship was taking off from the hangar. Rather than pursue them, Darth Vader contemplated his confusion about Leia. He reached out towards her with the force and sensed her feelings for Han, but also different feelings for Luke. "So, they're twins," he said to himself. "Obi-Wan was wise to hide them from me, but now his failure is complete." He smiled in spite of his defeat. "If one will not turn to the dark side, perhaps the other will"


End file.
